


Actual smut smut

by Iregertnothing



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iregertnothing/pseuds/Iregertnothing
Summary: The real "Adien x Mihoko quality ship 😩💦💦"





	Actual smut smut

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this the fic with the most hits?? Y'all nasty.
> 
> Edit 2: please stop reading this I beg of you this was only for a friend please
> 
> Edit 3: over a thousand hits? You gotta be kidding me dawg. Please, go away, go away!

There was a party at the Watshi house, Kizu had invited everyone she knew to come over and have fun. It had been awhile since they last had visitors, Adien was  _way_ too stubborn to allow this up till now. She never knew why, but it had taken a lot of convincing to finally have this. 

It was nearly midnight when everyone had arrived with party games and food, well. Ryoka had never showed up. Cri. But everyone else did! Happi. Adien stayed behind in a corner mumbling to himself making sure that the party was under control. Everyone was laughing and drinking, it was a nice thing to see. After awhile it became boring. Everyone else is having a great time whist he stared. Did anyone noticed him? Was anyone paying attention to him? Who knows. Who cares. 

To his surprise, a young girl with pale green hair walked up to him "Oh, Mihoko! Hello." He greeted her. She replied with nothing. Mihoko had always been timid and shy around him, but she was a good friend. Mihoko suddenly hugged Adien and nuzzled into him. Okay. "H-hey! What are you doing?" Adien asked. Nothing, instead she tugged at his sleeves and pulled him into his bedroom where no one else dared to go. There, Mihoko decided to speak "Adien. I-I was dared t-to let you h-have my V-v-card. B-but I don't k-know what t-that is. Can you s-show me?" She asked.

Adien was stunned. What kind of a monster would dare her to do this? "I also n-need a used c-condom for p-proof." She continued. Adien was dying inside. He knew that Mihoko was too pure and wholesome for this world, of course someone would try to take advantage of her! And totally not because he was ashamed of his ding dong- "Look Mihoko. You're nice and all, but I'm not going to take that away from you. It's something very precious that you should give someone you love." Adien protested. Mihoko thought about it for awhile before looking at him again "I love you. D-does that count?" She replied.

Adien turned to a dark red. Wow. "N-no Mihoko! I mean for like marriage!" 

"We can get m-married after we're d-done."

"You don't understand! You won't get anything in return, I've lost mine a long time ago!"

"S-so? You're s-satisfaction is e-enough for me."

Before Adien could say another word, Mihoko managed to tackle him onto his bed "B-but I don't have any protection!" He exclaimed. Mihoko sighed softly and kissed his neck. Adien quivered "Mi...no... you're not..." 

She ignored him and trailed off to his lips. Adien fell weak, as much as he wanted her off, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Why? Did he also wanted this? "Mi.. you do know that if we're not careful, you could end up pregnant right?" Adien quivered. Mihoko turned her head and smiled "And w-what's s-so bad about t-that? I like c-children! And b-besides... You and I-I might have really cute o-ones..."  She made her way to unzip Adien's pants and slowly remove them. He he he! Only four inches--- 

Adien's cheeks were crimson at this point, what to do? What to do?! Foolish was he truly. There was nothing  _to_ do. Mihoko pulled away his underwear and blushed "U-um... What do I do n-now?" She asks. Adien didn't know what to respond with. On one hand he wanted to tell her that she'd need to hop off and pretend that none of this has happened. But on the other hand, he wanted to show her a good time. Adien was conflicted with his inner thoughts, should he reason with himself or follow his own hormone growing rapidly the longer Mihoko sat on top of him.

Eventually his hormones won against the fight and he pulled her into a seductive kiss. For a moment he felt awful. Mihoko didn't know what she was doing, she haven't has the slightest clue! And yet, she continues to be a better kisser than he was. 

Adien manages to turn her over and gets on top of her. When their lips separated from each other, a thick strand of saliva departed from their sweet bliss. Before Adien had done anything else, he looked at Mihoko for the final time "Are you sure? You can't ever have this back. I just wanted to make sure..." Adien says. Mihoko replied with another kiss before removing her own clothing, thus revealed her pale naked body (Okay this is the part where it gets really spicy, no kool-aid man, or random fucking tiger, or Minecraft Steve, this shit really gonna happen, u okay with that? I'll let you think about it...... Done? Decided to continue? Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you.) Adien brought Mihoko's enterence and slowly slide though between between her labia "Ah!" Mihoko squealed. Adien shot a look of concern "Did I hurt ya?" He asked. 

Mihoko shook her head "N-no... Y-you're just r-really... H-hard..." Adien took a little pride in her compliment. Finally, a reason not to be ashamed of a shrimp dick. He continued into her vagina and thrusts into her. His own sounds of pleasure were drowned out by Mihoko's moans of satisfaction. The two grew louder with every pump of his penis slamming against another wet hole of human fat and flesh. While keeping a rhythm, Adien increased his speed "Gah! You're so tight Mihoko!" Adien panted heavily. Mihoko couldn't respond, she was overwhelmed with the feeling of lust. Pulling Adien into another kiss, she quickly pushed her tongue in his mouth and invited him to another session. Adien taught her quickly on how to hug with only their lips.

He increased his pumping yet again, trying desperately to head in deeper than his physical limit. For a moment he was enjoying himself before Mihoko had pushed him away. Gasping for air, Mihoko struggled to pull herself up. Her legs were quaking, and her arms were weak "A-Adien, is that w-what losing my V-v-card felt like?" She asked. Adien cocked his head "Yes? Did I hurt you or anything?" He replied. Again Mihoko shook her head and leaned on him "I-I want to t-take a break a-and c-cuddle." 

Adien let a smile grow on his face and wrapped his arms around her. And laid with her in bed, though the fun ended suddenly and left him still wanting more. There was a part of him that enjoyed this part the most. Mihoko was a sweet quiet girl, and he was just a shrimp-dick asshole.

"Hey Mihoko, do you want...to go on a...Date...Sometime?" He asked. 

"No, I want to get married."

 

 

The end! See? I finished it! Now you can't call me out anymore Galaxy!


End file.
